marvel_spiderman_ps4fandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Octopus
Otto Octavius, also known by his alias Doctor Octopus, is the main antagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. In the first half of the game he is seen as the tritagonist, working alongside Peter Parker in his lab. Biography Early Life Born approximately in the year 1955, Otto Octavius met his future buisness partner Norman Osborn while in college. The two went to found the company Oscorp, and hoped to change the world together. According to Otto, the name "Oscorp" was a reference to the two "O's" in his and Norman's last names (O'sborn and '''O'ctavius). In 1986, a boy named Martin Li came to Oscorp to have a consultation for an unknown medical condition. Unknown to Otto, Norman had the boy injected with the experimental GR-27 ("Devil's Breath") serum. The treatment triggered a reaction that resulted in the death of Li's parents and Li receiving superhuman powers. This incident caused a lawsuit, and Otto left Oscorp in exchange for a settlement, ending his friendship with Norman in the process. Otto would go on to found his own company, Octavius Industries. However, he was unable to reach the same level of success that he had at Oscorp, and was forced to rely on grants for employment. Marvel's Spider-Man Events Otto serves as Peter's employer and mentor figure as a scientist. At the beginning of the game, he and Peter are working on highly advanced prostheses/prosthetics, in the hopes of providing replacement limbs that could interface with a human being's nervous system just like any natural limb does. While Peter is regularly late for work, Otto doesn't seem to resent him for it, instead being in silent awe of Peter's knack for what he terms "guerilla science". It is revealed that Octavius Industries relies exclusively on grants for income, and when, later in the game, their current grants is revoked by Mayor Norman Osborn, Otto advises Peter to start looking for a new job. It is revealed that Otto was one of the founders of Oscorp, along with Norman, but left because he disagreed with Norman's unethical research in genetics, nonetheless agreeing to keep silent about it in exchange for a financial settlement. As the game progresses, Otto is revealed to have accepted support from the A.I.M. organization, which, according to Peter, has a shady reputation, in order to continue his work on prostheses. Even later in the game, Otto reveals that he is suffering from a neurological disorder; without a breakthrough in his research on prostheses and on how to directly have them interface with the brain, he will eventually lose nearly all motor functions. Eventually, thanks to both his and Peter's efforts in the research, Otto manages to build highly advanced mechanical, retractable arms that work in conjunction with a neural interface directly implanted at the base of the skull, that interfaces with a ganglia in his brain. Peter figures that the interface presents risks of altering the user's mood and personality drastically if left unchecked, and manages to convince Otto to keep working on the prototype. However, as Peter departs, Otto stumbles upon a TV news report mentioning Osborn's responsibility in the Devil's Breath debacle. Otto finally snaps, and reactivates the faulty neural interface, along with the arms, and shifts from the gentle Otto Octavius to the vengeful Doctor Octopus. As Doctor Octopus, one of his first actions is to research the backgrounds of all the major supervillains locked inside The Raft so that he can offer them deals in order to work for him. After breaking them out, he forms the Sinister Six and puts his plan into motion: attack all of Osborn's holdings within the city, unleash the Devil's Breath on the populace, and make Osborn admit to his secrets. Spider-Man foils most of this, though is powerless to stop the release of the Devil's Breath. Doctor Octopus fights him after Osborn is saved, and it is during this final confrontation that Peter realizes the Otto he knew does not exist any longer. Defeating him and acquiring the antiserum, he leaves him to be taken by the authorities. Otto is apprehended and thrown into prison. ''Attributes and Skills'' * '''Genius-level intellect: Otto possesses an extremely high intellect, showing a great array of knowledge in engineering, chemistry, physics, and programming. However, he is often haphazard with his creations, overlooking critical flaws. * Master strategist: As Doctor Octopus, Otto shows a keen mind for strategy. * Skilled engineer: Otto is a talented engineer, having an obvious talent for robotics and biomechanics. Equipment * Mechanical appendages: With the help of Peter Parker, Otto creates four mechanical arms, which he attaches to his lower back via a harness. At the end of each arm are two sets of claws: a larger set of four claws used for general purposes, and a smaller set used for more precision-intensive actions. These arms, which are connected to his nervous system via an intracranial neural network, are capable of neural transmission speeds faster than 1 nanosecond, faster than signals can travel inside the brain. As a result, these arms function as if they were part of Otto himself. These arms possess superhuman strength, rapid movement, omnidirectional motion, and allow Otto to scale almost any building. Relationships Allies * Sinister Six - Team Members ** Max Dillon/Electro ** Mac Gargan/Scorpion ** Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino ** Adrian Toomes/Vulture Enemies * Norman Osborn - Ally turned Enemy * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally turned Enemy Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Characters Category:Males Category:Oscorp Staff Category:Octavius Industries Staff Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Villains